


My Emmy-Award-Winning Stephen

by nevercomestheday



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Emmys, Finally no crying in this one!, Fluff, M/M, Post-Emmys, Presents, Slash, Surprises, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen finally wins an Emmy and breaks The Daily Show's longstanding winning streak, and no one is more thrilled than Jon. No, really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Emmy-Award-Winning Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little oneshot I wrote a little while back, set in 2013 when TCR broke TDS's winning streak and took home the Emmy for Outstanding Variety Series. 
> 
> Standard RPF Disclaimer: I don't own these people or their lives, this is a work of pure fiction, and I make no assumptions, assertions, or accusations regarding anyone's sexuality.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 "Jon Stewart, you sneaky little..." Stephen murmurs, shaking his head and grinning slightly.

His entire office is filled with balloons, a cake is sitting on his desk, and a banner across the wall says, "CONGRATULATIONS" in big blue letters. He walks up to the desk to find that, upon closer inspection, the cake has a small plastic Emmy statue on it, and written in frosting are the words, "Congratulations Stephen!"

To be fair, he has no way of knowing for sure it was Jon, but who else would've done this for him?

As if by magic, his phone rings.

"Hello, Stephen Colbert speaking," he answers.

"Stephen! Emmy award winner Stephen Colbert!" Jon's voice booms through the phone, thoroughly excited.

"Jon, you wouldn't by any chance have any idea who filled my office with balloons and cake, would you?" Stephen grins.

"What? Balloons? Cake? I have no idea. But whoever did that must really like you," he giggles.

"Is that so?" Stephen twirls the phone cord in his fingers for a second, sitting down in front of the cake and finding a little cake cutter next to it, along with a couple of plates and two forks.

"Yeah," Jon replies, but his voice is coming from the doorway now as well as the phone.

Stephen turns around. "Jon!" he exclaims. "You didn't have to do all this," he says as he hangs up the phone and walks up to meet Jon.

Jon puts a hand up. "I wanted to. This is a big deal! You finally won an Emmy and beat that old guy who held that stupid streak!"

"Hey, I don't think he's old," Stephen scolds as he pulls Jon into a hug.

"He's pretty grey."

"He's a silver fox, Jon. Come on. I happen to like grey hair on little Jewish comedians." Stephen ruffles Jon's hair playfully.

"You stepping out on me, Colbert? You secretly seeing Lewis Black?" Jon laughs, then shudders at the thought.

Stephen chuckles. "You caught me, Jon. I decided to go for older, greyer, and angrier. Very attractive qualities!" He sighs and rubs his hands up and down Jon's sides. "Thank you for all this. It's so lovely."

Jon blushes. "Anything for my Stephen... My Emmy-award-winning Stephen!"

"Is that my full title now?"

"Until I forget, yes. My Emmy-award-winning Stephen." He looks over to the desk. "So, uh, you want some cake?"

"I knew there was another reason you came down here! Aha! All for sweets!" Stephen says accusingly, stifling another laugh.

"Maybe so, but I'm also here for a different kind of sweets... Oh god, that was really lame," Jon giggles.

"It was _so_ lame, Jon."

“Oh, just kiss me," Jon says, and Stephen doesn't have to be told twice.

 


End file.
